warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Forest Tribe/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a Silent Forest Tribe dragon. In The Rainforest... (Deimos) The black and red dragon hissed and knocked Xaphan away. Completly out of control, he hissed at Lily and prepared to deliver the kill bite. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan snarled. He leaped at the black and red dragon, and delivered a hard blow down at his back. He shoved him off Lily. "she did nothing wrong! Leave out of this!" he snarled. "Get out of her, you cursed Hydra!" growled Xaphan. Lily snickered. "Never! She killed me, i'm not leaving her body!" snapped the hydra. Xaphan sludged a ball of lava at Lily. The hydra's spirit let out a screech, and died. Lily blinked. "Th-thank you, Xaphan1" she gasped. Blitz layed on the ground, practicly dead.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The black and red dragon realized what he had done. He let out a roar and picked up Blitz. He carried her back to the Sky Ruler territory... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blitz let out a screech of pain when she flet the draogn touch a painful scratch. "Wh-who are you?! O-Or i'll hit you w-with lightning!" screeched blitz.---Xaphan blinked. Lily let out a sigh of relife. "Now, don't smash things with rocks that you don't know." muttered Xaphan. Lily giggled at the joke.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Aelius woke up and returned to his normal form. "Sorry," he said as he let her go in the Sky Ruler camp. (RP continued in SR RP, also, no one saw Aelius) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (mean...You just dropped her! I just have one more post of blitz here...) Blitz fell to the ground with a wail, and was knocked out from the hard fall.---Xaphan nudged Lily to help her get up.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (No, he was running on the ground. It's like when to put a cat back on the ground, not dropping it from 50 ft. in the air) "Are you going to stop acting all crzy now?" I asked jokingly. (Iris) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (mabye she passed out cause a dragon she doesn't know was carrying her? Or she's just a plain old whus.) Lily shurrged. "which one, her, or me?" laughed Xaphan. He jumped when he noticed he just joked with a dragon who hated his guts.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Just wake her up to see Rosa Sol, and Iris doesn't hate his guts, Chrysanthos hates his guts) "Either one is find," I replied, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (hmmmmmm...I think tons of dragons hate his guts....You think so? Lets see Draco, Chrysanthos, Zor, Gilsor...many more...) Xaphan smiled. "How'bout both?" he asked, happiness in his voice. Lily shivered. "What's going on here?!?! You guys hate each other!!! am i dead?!" cried Lily. Xaphan blinked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied, smiling. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily blinked. "then were you two seriously wounded?" asked Lily, checking over Iris's head. Xaphan picked up Lily and put her down on the ground. "no." he growled. "You two have to be!" growled Lily. "I'll heal you two, come on!" roared Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," I said as I dusted the tiny rocks off my feathers. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan nudged Iris. "We should all get back, we've been out here for hours." murmured Xaphan. Lily nodded and bounced.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. We flew back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Dew blinked at Lily. "you aren't gonna kill me now, are you?" asked Dew. Lily shook her head. "And Xaphan and Iris are being nice to each other, so they have brain damage that we need to fix." whispered Lily. Dew nodded. Xaphan rolled his eyes. "D-Do you want to share a deer?" whimpered Xaphan to Iris.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. "Why not?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan ate with his mate and sighed. "that was the best meal i had in a long time." he murmured quietly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily ate a mouse nimbly. Dew sat down and sighed. Xaphan bounced into a tree, and caught a lemer. Dragons came out of their dens to eat.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Your a very good hunter," I told Xaphan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan smiled. "Out of the males, your the best in the she-dragons." murmured Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I blushed and smiled shyly. (In the Starlit Skies.... Chrysanthos is blowing a fuse.) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (And Daylina is using the fire extinguisher on him and calling the repair dragon. XD) Xaphan smiled. He flew down to his mate. "I may be a wyvern, and you may be a (amphrite, or however its spelled.), but...I-I still love you." murmured Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay